


YGBSM

by aWasteLandStudent



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWasteLandStudent/pseuds/aWasteLandStudent
Summary: If this next mission goes well. She can finally go home.Inspired by Mizu7s "Connect the Dots"





	YGBSM

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Connect the Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368995) by [Mizu7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7). 



> Hey Everyone. This story is inspired by [Mizu7s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7) "Connect the Dots" and is my interpretation of what Tracers last mission was before she could finally go back home to Emily. And as much as I would like it to be, this story is non-canon to CtD and should not be treated as such I just wanted to have a little fun with this. This takes place a little during ch. 3 and before ch. 4. Thanks for reading!

“You’ve gotta be shittin me...”

 

Lena “Tracer” Oxton mumbled under her breath. She was nearing her mission area and she was getting anxious the closer she got. She looked down down to the to the console of her aircraft, all the instruments and displays giving her the pertinent information she would need to accomplish her and the flight groups mission, fuel at 12k lbs, altitude at 12k meters, throttle at 75%. She read through the displays to distract herself from the terrible idea of a mission that this was. Doing a mental walkthrough of all the information in front of her until she came upon a picture that had 2 corners wedged in between 2 gages and tape on the other 2 corners to keep it in place.

 

The picture was of  Lena draped over Emily’s shoulder placing a kiss on her cheek as Emily struggled to take the picture. Lena smiled at the memory. That day had been amazing, any day spent in the presence of Emily was amazing. She thought back to the last conversation she had with her, and a pang of guilt and regret hit her.

 

She told Emily that if her next mission goes well she might make it back in time for her birthday. That was a little under 2 weeks away, but if this mission doesn’t go as planned she might not make it back at all. She asked Emily not to look into the “If” part of what she said, but truth was she was scared out of her mind. She had a lot of people watching her to see if this mission would be a success. If it was it could turn the tide of the war, if it wasn’t it could mean the end of her. 

 

“Troubleshooter squadron, this is Sun Runner base. Seems like you guys are about 15 minutes out. You guys have been pretty quiet, what’s your status?”

 

Lena took a moment before responding thinking back to a 3 weeks ago when she first got the news about this operation.

* * *

 

“Squadron Leader Oxton, please make your way to Command ops room 2 as soon as possible.”

 

Lena had been in the middle of stuffing her face full what the galley called spaghetti when the announcement called for her. They had already completed the after action report from their last mission. What would they need her for now?

 

“Sounds important, you’d better head up there” a member of her flight group told her. The were all sitting at the table picking away at their food. Some more eagerly than others as the newest member of their group was currently stuffing his face with a meatball sandwich the sauce getting more on him than in him. 

 

“Yeah” Tracer let out a deep sigh. These sorties were getting more frequent and were starting to take their toll on the group she was hoping they wouldn’t be called on for at least another day, but it seems like things are getting desperate. 

 

“Let’s just hope it's for them to tell us we’ve been doin such a good job they’re giving us a 48.”

 

It’s true her Squadron had been constantly proving themselves mission after mission. They even took a member out and sent him off to train new pilots and replaced him with someone new. The kid was still a little green, but he seemed to hold his own. Lena felt like they deserved at least 2 days off.

 

As Lena stood up to go she noticed the new pilot was still stuffing his face with the meatball sandwich sauce now spilling on his flight suit. 

 

“Make sure he doesn’t choke on that.” Lena said as she made her leave.

 

One of the other members was staring at the spectacle intently when the new recruit took finally took notice. Sauce covered face starting right back at them.

 

“What?”

 

“I think….I just came up with your new call sign”

* * *

 

Lena made her way down the hallway before coming up to a room that had a placard above the door that said “Command operations RM 2”. She was debating on if she just accept whatever mission they were about to be assigned or if she should ask to see if it could be passed to another squadron so hers could have some respite from this war.

 

As Lena opened the door red flags instantly went up. In the room there were 4 people sitting at a table. 1 was her commanding officer, the other 3 she didn’t quite recognize yet, but well the Overwatch logos on their clothes were more than telling as to who they are. 

 

“Oxton, please have a seat, we have a lot to discuss. Close and lock the door behind you, if you don’t mind” Lena did as she was instructed before taking a seat, across from the 3 members of Overwatch. She recognized 2 of them as Strike Commander Morrison and the other his second-in-command, Ana Amari. They were sitting back watching her, not saying a word. The last she didn’t recognize, but judging by the way she was making her way towards a hollow display at the end of the room she was about to find out.

 

“Evening miss Oxton. I’m one of the head researchers at Overwatch’s weapons and development division.” The display lit up the wall behind her with the words “Operation: Trailblazer” with the word “Classified” in bright red letters over the top of them.

Lena took a long look at the words on the wall. Regardless of what she wanted to do before she felt like this wasn’t something she could exactly get out of.  

 

“Overwatch has an assignment for you and your squadron. If the operation is a success it could drastically turn the tide of this war.” She looked from the screen toward her CO, then to Strike Commander Morrison and Ana, who were watching to see what her reaction to the news would be. Lastly she looked back to the words on display. 

 

Lena sat back in her chair letting out another deep sigh. She reached down into the pocket in her pant leg of her flight suit to pull out a notepad, and pulled out a pen that was in her breast pocket. “Alright, let’s get started then”

 

This was gonna be a long briefing.

* * *

 

“You’ve gotta be shittin me...”

 

“No, miss Oxton we are not”

 

Lena could not believe all that she had just heard. She knew things were getting desperate, but this was just ridiculous. There had to be a better way to go about this. She looked down at her notes, they had been pretty thorough at first. Key words and phrases quickly jotted down here and there. Whatever was written would be a mystery to anybody else, but her. She would understand her own notes for later reference...maybe.

 

“Can you go over that last part again, I don’t think I heard that right.” Lena scratched at her head hoping she had misunderstood what was just said. 

 

“You and your squadron will pilot a special aircraft, outfitted with special tracking equipment that will then detect the signals emitted from the omnic ‘Air Defence System’ trace it back to it’s point of origin where you will then have the opportunity to engage and neutralize the target”   

 

At first the plan did get her attention and even excited for the operation. All this time all the air forces of the world have been able to do were stop the omnic forces from expanding to deep into their own territory. They couldn’t fly into any area controlled by the omnics because the omnics ADS was simply too good. The omnics had developed a way to defeat all of their aircrafts countermeasures. So unless you were somehow able to outfly a missle it was guaranteed death sentence for any aircraft to get near omnic controlled airspace.

 

This operation promised a way for them to finally be able to fight back against it. To finally be able to support the troops on the ground that needed close air support but were denied because of that damned ADS system the omnics had. To finally be able to be offensive in this war instead of trying to slow the omnic advance. They may of had air superiority at the start of a battle, but that was only until the omnics set up an other ADS closer to their own territory. Then it was up to the boys on the ground, but that was usually a losing fight. 

 

Once she was told they finally had developed a counter to the ADS system, she was fine with taking on Omnic aircraft she trusted her skills in a dogfight as well as her teams to get her out alive. It also meant the ground forces could finally make some headway and take back territory with support from the air. But once she was told what the counter was. Well, she had the natural response any educated person would. 

 

“Ok, so let me get this straight” Lena said looking up from her notes and leaning forward pointing the end of her pen to the researcher that had just finished up a well worded speech that would almost fool a person who wasn’t paying close attention into thinking this was a good idea.

 

“You want me, to fly into enemy controlled airspace. Wait for it to start targeting me, and shoot it, before it shoots me…”

 

The researcher took a quick glance at her superiors. She wasn’t chosen to do this briefing, because of her work on the project. While she did help develop the tech being used, she was mostly tasked with other projects at the time. She was chosen because she had a tendency of having a silver tongue. She could sell water to a drowning man if she needed too, but to have her carefully prepared speech simplified so easily. She didn’t have a good counter.

 

“Correct.”

 

“You’ve gotta be shittin me…” Lena sat back in her chair and took another deep sigh and rubbed her temple. She seemed to be taking a lot of deep signs lately. She stared almost blankly at the wall in front of her. She was going to have to let her flight group in on the plan, she wasn’t sure how they would take it. She sure as hell wasn’t going to put it as eloquently as it was just presented to her. Would they agree to a potential suicide mission. Any area that was covered by an ADS was called the deadzone by pilots for a reason. It was a 87% loss rate any time they tried to provide close air support or were just unfortunate enough to get caught when a new one was set up. 

 

They would be flying a new aircraft equipped with new tech that just got out of development. The new tech untested in actual combat and they just expect her to trust her life and the lives of her team with it? 

 

She could feel the eyes of everyone in the room. It felt like they were trying to study her under a microscope. What was she gonna do? If this doesn’t work, it would mean she would break her promise to come back to Emily, however if this does work. They could finally start taking back lost ground. Finally start making progress to ending this war. She made up her mind that she would take on the mission assigned to her, but she saw an opportunity to win another little personal battle she’s been fighting with her chain of command for awhile now.

 

“We’ll do it.” She said finally looking up at the rest of the people in the room. Her eyes clear conveying she had more to say.

 

“But?” her CO said to her clearly picking up on the hint.

 

“However….If we do this…” She said looking at her CO dead in the eyes they all knew what they were asking of her and her squadron. So she had a lot of leverage to finally get what she wanted.

 

“You’ll approve the leave that I submitted and has been sitting on your desk for a month now. That and if anybody else in ‘Troubleshooter’ squadron wants to take leave before we take part in this or after. It gets approved no matter what.”

* * *

 

“Seriously man you need to be a lot better about eating your food and not wearing it”

 

The 3 members of Troubleshooter were all sitting around in a briefing room they’d been called for a little while after Tracer left. It looked more like an old classroom than anything else there were about 20 chairs facing the same direction. Each having a small desk for the person sitting to be able to write and take notes in reasonable comfort. There never seemed to be enough space on those tiny desks.

 

“Look, I was hungry and it was damn good sammich”

 

“I don’t know how you can stomach that. The galley food here sucks”

 

“With enough hunger, anything is good” the 3rd member finally chimed in. He was sitting front and center while the other 2 were a few rows behind him. They were waiting for Tracer to come in and give them their briefing. They could hear talking outside the door so it shouldn't be long.

 

“What are the odds of it being that 48, Tracer mentioned.”

 

“Yeah, right they’re probably gonna tell us we're gonna be pulling more sorties than we already are”

 

The door opened and Tracer and 3 other people walked in. Tracer walked towards the front followed closely by someone they didn’t recognize. Tracer had her notepad in hand ready to give the news of the task ahead of them.

 

“What’s Overwatch doing here?”

 

“Can you two move up towards the front please? And you’ll find out soon enough.” Tracer asked as the they got up and moved forward Tracer noticed the newest member had some leftovers from lunch.

 

“Liked the sandwich so much you decided to wear it, eh?” 

 

“Oh don’t worry, i’ve been letting him hear it this whole time.” That got the new recruit a playful shove as if to say told ya so. “ He actually earned himself a callsign from that whole thing!” 

 

“Please no. I don’t want that painted on the side of my aircraft.”

 

Tracer let out a quick giggle at the banter going on between the two. “Alright, we’ll save that for after the briefing.”

 

“Notepads out everyone, you’re gonna want them for this one.” Tracers normally cheerful demeanor was practically gone and replaced with military professionalism that she only reserved for special occasions. the sound of zippers and velcro filled the room as the items were taken out, when Tracer was like this you’d better listen.

 

“As you probably noticed we have some guest here with us today. This is one Overwatch’s head researchers. She’s gonna be giving the majority of the briefing here at the start, filling you in on what this is all about. I will be finishing once she’s done with what she as to say...Ma’am you have the floor.” 

 

“Thank you miss Oxton”

 

Tracer took a seat next to her squadmate as she sat back ready to hear this speech for the second time today. 

* * *

  
  


“...and ending on that note. Are there any questions?” The response she got from her audience was blank stares and mouths half open, looking at her like she had just grown a second head. Tracer was rubbing her temple seemingly trying to sooth away a headache.

 

“You’ve gotta be shittin me...” came 3 responses in damn near unison.

 

“Ever get that feeling of déjà vu?” Lena could of sworn she just went through this. Standing up she took the spot next to the researcher. 

 

“Thank you for the rundown on Operation: Trailblazer ma’am. I’ll take it from here and let you know if we have any concerns.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve got one. Who’s the idiots that’s gonna be taking part in this operation.”

 

“That would be us.”

 

“Well this is just suicidal.”

 

“Look…” Lena gave the 3 members of her squadron a stern look. “I wouldn’t have agreed to this if I didn’t feel like we couldn’t do this. I know what it looks like and believe me I’m none too happy about it either, but if this operation succeeds we can finally start going on the offensive start taking back Europe.” 

 

The group still didn’t look like they were entirely convinced on the operation. “I can understand if you don’t want to partake in this we all know what those ADS’s can do. I can ask for you to be moved to another squadron, but if you do decide to stay we’ve been granted leave for 1 week before the operation to go home and see you’re family. Or 2 weeks upon completion of the mission.” 

 

Lena hated the idea of using the promise of leave days as ammunition to get her squadron to agree to the operation, but she didn’t trust anybody else in the air as much as she trusted them.

 

“A guaranteed trip home huh...Oxton honestly you had me at “taking back Europe.” but i’ll take the leave days before the op too.”

 

“Going back home does sound nice. But I’ll take the 2 weeks once we can finally start sticking it to those damn ADS’s” 

 

“Well, guess I don’t want to be the odd man out. I’m in looking forward to finally being on the attack for once. I’ll take the trip home before though.”

 

Lena smiled at the thought of doing this with the best group of people she’s had the pleasure of knowing.

 

“Those damn ADS’s have been a been a problem for the RAF for to damn long…” Lena put her her hand out in a fist in front of the other 3 and followed suit. “And who takes care of the RAF’s problems!”

 

“TROUBLESHOOTERS!” 

* * *

  
  


Morrison was quietly watching the whole transaction happen from the back of the briefing room. He was doing an excellent job of hiding his annoyance with what he just witnessed.

 

“A chance to be part of an Operation that could turn the tide of the war. And they only agree after the promise of guaranteed leave.” Feeling like he’d seen all that he needed. He turned to make his way out of the room with Ana right behind him. They were only there to assess Oxtons leadership skills. They wanted to be thorough on their assessment of her if she was going to be a part of and eventually be in charge of the slipstream project.

 

“Humanity is on the brink of collapse, and all these kids can think of is going on vacation.”

 

“Come now jack…” Ana said walking side by side with him “You should know better than that. Their soldiers. A civilian knows they can go home at the end of the day, and when they want to take a break from work they spend their time thinking of places to go on vacation. A soldier wishes they could go home and we spend our time wondering when that will be. They finally got a chance to go home. Let them Enjoy themselves.”

 

Morrison stopped his walking and turned towards Ana. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but nothing came out. Ana let out a sly smile and waited to see if Jack would finally find his words. He never did so he just turned and kept on walking. 

* * *

  
  


“...I’ll send them later” Emily whispered through the phone

 

Lena was trying her best to get of the blush on her face and trying to hide her excitement for the promise Emily just gave her.

 

“...Thanks babe”

 

“I’ll see you later…” was the last thing she heard before the screen went black. Lena couldn’t help, but feel a pang of sadness, and regret when the screen went dark. “...yeah…”

 

“You know something I’ve learned that sucks about dating in the military...”  Those words caught Lena’s attention. She looked over to her squadmate who was checking over her gear. They were scheduled to leave in a few hours, some time before dusk.

 

“It’s that you never know when ‘later’ is gonna be. Yet we still say it, even though that’s not what we want to say.” 

 

Lena looked back at the screen of her phone trying to find some lasting image of the person that was just there.

 

 “I just hope I get to spend these 2 weeks with her.” Lena said choosing not to respond directly to what was said.

 

“Another thing i’ve learned about dating in the military...” Lena looked back to her squadmate, still finishing up checking her gear, but taking a moment to face Lena. “...it’s that if time takes on a new meaning and is no longer defined days or months, but by the time you get to spend with someone. That means you love them...” 

 

Lena took a moment. Thinking about those words. She thought about all the moments she spent with Emily. All the dates, the phone calls, video chats, all of it was defined by how much time she spent with Emily. “....You’re right….” 

 

“So...why didn’t you say what you wanted to say? That might have been your last chance.”

 

Lena took a moment to think about her response. Why didn’t she say what she wanted to say? She knew the operation was going to commence in a matter of hours. She knew that could have been her last opportunity to say it. She couldn’t really come up with an answer. “...I gotta start getting ready.”

 

If this operation was a success she vowed she would tell Emily how she felt when she finally got to see her again.

* * *

 

“Troubleshooter squadron, this is Sun Runner base radio check. How copy?” the voice over her headset snapped her out of her thoughts.

 

“Sun Runner, this is Troubleshooter, we hear you loud and clear.” Lena finally responded

 

“Copy, you guys are about 10 minutes out from your AO, the brass wants a status update.”

 

“Copy that, Sun Runner. Status inbound…” Lena took a look around her cockpit to make sure the rest of her squadron was with her before calling out into her headset. “Troubleshooter squadron, sound off.” 

 

First to respond was her Wingman “Nordic Queen here, all readings normal. I’m good to go”

 

Next was the 2nd flight Lead. “CeeZee reporting in, I’m reading green across the board.”

 

Last but not least the newest addition to Troubleshooter. “Hudson here. Everything is all fine on my end.”

 

There was pause for a moment before Nordic Queen finally chimed in “Who the hell is Hudson? CeeZee do you know anybody named Hudson in Troubleshooter?”

“I don’t know anybody by that name, Nordic Queen.”

 

“Oh come come on guys, please don’t make me use that callsign.” Hudson hated his call sign the moment he got it.

 

“You earned it. Wear it with pride. Besides its already painted on the side of your aircraft” Tracer stated matter of factly.

 

A loud exhale could be heard through the radio before “Meatball here, all instruments are reading normal.”

 

“Hey Meatball! How nice of you to join us! We missed you!” Nordic Queen yelled into her headset rather excitedly. Tracer couldn’t help but smile. Damn was she glad to be up her with them.

 

“Sun Runner base, Tracer reporting in. Troubleshooter is 100% combat effective and ready to solve all your problems.” 

 

“Copy that Troubleshooter. You are 5 minutes out from your AO and Operation: Trailblazer is a go. Godspeed Troubleshooter.”

 

This was going to be the longest 5 minutes of her life. Lena began flipping switches to begin arming her aircrafts weapons systems and turned on the device she would be relying on to let her know she was about to be shot at. She hoped the device would do its job and track the signal back fast enough to give her a targeting solution before a missile was in the air and heading her direction. “Troubleshooter, weapons and detection systems on. Give each other some space so you have room to maneuver incase this doesn’t work. Once were in the Deadzone stay focused on your instruments and target any ADS’s that’s tracking you. Remember they may still get a shot off, but if we can destroy the ADS it came from missile should lose tracking and fly right by”

 

“Copy” came 3 responses in unison. 

 

“30 seconds out from the Dead Zone.” as the words Lena was starting to regret her agreeing to this mission.

 

“We’ve entered the Dead Zone” Lena was expecting her heads up display to start lighting up red warning her that she was being tracked, but nothing. No sound, no warning just the sound of the engine from her aircraft.

 

“Uhhh anybody got anything” Nordic Queen came up over the radio.

 

“Negative..., I don’t like this” the tension in CeeZee’s voice could clearly be heard.

 

“Just stay focused, and keep an eye out for enemy aircraft” Tracer was trying to keep her squadrons head in the game, but she wasn’t sure if she should be thankful that nothing has happened yet or hate the calm before the storm.

 

“Ohhh you gotta be shittin me. I’m getting tracked”  Tracer looked to where she new meatball was. He was a speck of grey in a sky of blue, but a green box was on her HUD, letting her know exactly where he was. 

 

“I haven’t gotten a missile warning yet, so you better fire before they do.”

 

“I don’t have a lock on tone yet.”

 

Just as he finished saying that Tracer HUD began flashing red indicating she was being tracked. She pushed a button that said Master Arm telling her missiles to get ready to party. A buzzing sound filled her ears indicating that her missiles were armed and searching for a target, but the tracking signals point of origin hasn’t been found yet.

 

“Shit…” Tracer mumbled under her breath. She hated this, she felt so powerless she new she was about to be shot at and for right now there was nothing she could do about it. At least if she was fighting enemy Aircraft she could shoot back at them, but until the ADS’s was found she was literally waiting to be shot out of the sky.

 

“Meatball you better fire soon, the longer they’re tracking you the more likely they can get a shot off first.” 

 

“I CAN’T I DON’T HAVE A FUCKING TONE!”

 

“Shit, i’m getting lit up too.”

 

“Everyone just stay focused and wait for your weapons to lock, and send them out the second they do.” Tracer was trying to keep some sense of order amongst the group, but her heart was pounding and was losing faith in her equipment to be able to find where the ADS with each passing second. 

 

“I got a lock!” She heard Meatball over the radio and a second later she heard the buzzing in her headset change to a consistent tone indicating her weapons system finally traced where the ADS was.

 

“Send it!” Tracer yelled simultaneously pressing the trigger to launch her own missile.

 

“Fox three!” Tracer felt a slight jolt from the weight of the missile releasing and saw the white smoke trail left behind as it seperated from her and made its way to its target at mach 4. There was a sense of relief as Tracer was finally given something to shoot at. There was a moment of quiet as tracer pulled lightly on the stick to roll her aircraft so she could get a view of the Missile. She saw two trails of smoke heading to earth at high speed.

 

“Fox Three!” she saw a third trail of smoke appear as CeeZee fired off his missile. She was grateful that the new tech was working and they could finally fight back against the omnics air defences. The tone was still going off indicating her missile was still tracking and heading towards its target. 

 

“Missile warning” a computerized voice filled her ears and she was filled with dread.

 

“Fuck..” Tracer rolled her aircraft upright and pushed the throttle all way forward trying to make some distance between her the missile that had just been shot at her “Birds in the air, Birds in the air! Firewall your throttle and make way to the safe zone!”

 

“I fucking knew this was a bad idea!” Nordic Queen called out the sound of a roaring engine now clearly being heard in the background. Tracer pulled on the stick turning her aircraft around to make way back to safety the more distance she could put between her and the missile the better. She knew she only had a few seconds before it would catch up to her something going at 4 times the speed of sound can make a lot of ground really fast.

 

The missile warning kept repeating, with the lock on tone over it. Tracers heart was pounding as new screen appeared on her HUD showing an image of her aircraft with a little yellow dot rapid closing the distance. She flipped a switch on her console to deploy flares to try and trick the missile into locking onto them instead of her. She turned her head and looked down, even though she was facing and looking at the back of her seat, a bright red box appeared with the words “Incoming Missile” around it.

 

Tracer deployed chaff another form of countermeasure praying the missile would fall for it. She saw the box surrounding the missile jerk up as if it fell for it, but it quickly locked back onto her. 

 

“Fuck!” that was her last chance to try and fool the missile. She put her aircraft into a hard roll. Her last ditch effort was to try and get the missile to miss. But...well that 87% loss rate was a tough nut to crack. The yellow dot getting closer to her aircraft on screen. She knew she was going to die, she had broken her promise. Tracer closed her eyes, why didn’t she say it while she had the chance.

 

“I’m so sorry Emily…” The Tone finally died out and with it the missile warning. Tracer opened her eyes to see a giant missile about the size of a powerline pole fly right on by. She completed her role and flew straight for a few seconds and took a few deep breaths. Trying to calm her nerves and stop from shaking. 

 

Once she finally composed herself she looked around the cockpit trying to find the rest of her squadron. “Troubleshoot, report.”

 

Tracer kept looking for the green boxes that would tell her where the rest of her squadron were, but she was unable to locate them.

 

“CeeZee here, I managed to take out my target before it got a shot off. Looks like this dumb plan worked.”

 

“Meatball reporting, I think I need a change of underwear, but my target is destroyed.”

 

Tracer waited for the final member to respond. The seconds ticked away and felt like hours.

 

“Anyone have a visual on Nordic Queen?” Tracer called out still searching for the little green boxes.

 

“Negative” Those were not the words she was hoping to hear. “Nordic Queen, this is Tracer what’s your position.” 

 

Tracer waited, but with each passing moment she feared the worst had happened. “Nordic Queen, respond…”

 

“You gotta be shittin me, this actually worked.” Tracer took a sigh of relief at the sound of her voice.

 

“You had us worried there for a second.” 

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting, got a little dicey there at the end. Will the first round being on me make it up to you all?”

 

“No, but it’s a start” Tracer was simply thankful that they were able to finish the operation with her squadron intact. “Sun Runner base, this is Troubleshooter.”

 

“Go ahead Troubleshooter, What luck?” 

 

“Operation: Trailblazer was a success, we are 4 for 4 in targets engaged and destroyed. Troubleshooter squadron is intact with no losses.”

 

“Troubleshooter Squadron.” A new voice came over the radio. “This is Strike Commander Morrison. Congratulations on the successful mission. Your every bit as good as I had hoped.”

 

That little bit of validation coming from the Strike Commander put a smile on Tracers face. Always nice to make a good impression with your future boss.

 

“Thank you Sir. Troubleshooter squadron is always happy to help with any problems you may have” The cheerful nature of Tracer finally returning to her.

 

“Troubleshooter, you are to return to base to complete your after action report.”

 

“Copy that Sun Runner, Troubleshooter is RTB” Tracer had never been so happy to hear those words. With this mission a success, she was one step closer to seeing Emily again.

 

“You heard ‘em Troubleshooter. Let’s go home” The sounds of cheering filled Lenas ears as she pushed the throttle forward trying to get home as fast as possible.

* * *

 

Lena had never been to happy to be on the ground. As much as she loved what she was doing this time was a little close to comfort. Lena climbed out and removed her helmet, she had given up on trying to tame her helmet hair long ago. Now that she was on the ground she felt a vibration go off on one of her breast pockets

 

“That was a little close wasn’t it.” Lena looked up and saw her squadmate Nordic Queen walking towards her. She felt the vibrations continue and tried to fish out whatever was causing the vibrations simply muttering a “Yeah…” in response

 

“Well I said first round would be on me after we’re do….” Tracer stopped paying attention as she finally pulled out her phone and saw that she had 10 new messages. All from Emily. “....where do you wanna go?”

 

“Huh?...I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention what were you saying?” Tracer quickly typing a code to unlock her phone.

 

“I said where….” All the blood rushed to Lenas face as she finally saw what Emily had sent her.

 

“Hey are you alright?” Lenas bright red face was glued to screen she swiped her finger from side to side. 

 

“Wait. Did she actually do it? Did she actually send nudes!?!”

 

“I got to go” was all Lena said as quickly made her way to her own room.

 

“Hey we still have to do the after action report...”

 

“Don’t worry you can do it! You’ve been wanting more responsibilities here’s your chance!  I have faith in you!” Lena yelled back she was on a new mission now and by god she was gonna complete it as fast as possible. 

 

“….you’ve gotta be shittin me…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far! As i said up top this story is inspired by Mizu7s "Connect the Dots" and some real life historical events along with some of my own experiences in the military. Sorry if some things are a bit hard to read and understand I tried to make the military lingo easy to understand for everyone so there might be some inconsistencies if you are in the military and are wondering why things are wrong. I hope I did CtD justice with this story. It's a Great fic and I recommend checking it out along with rest of her work. 
> 
> Please comment and review my works. Let me know what you thought and how I can improve my writing! Here's my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/awastelandstudent) if you wish to message me that way. 
> 
> Finally thank you Mizu for letting me do a work based on one of your stories it means a lot!


End file.
